Toon Link and Villager
by haneenfanficgirl
Summary: Nana has been driving Toon Link crazy once he realized she likes Villager and he likes her back he decided to pair them up. He then realized Villager is a great person and both becomes the greatest friends...but will there friendship continue? A little VillagerxNana. But does Villager REALLY likes her much?
1. Welcome Villager

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CHARACTERS BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO NINTENDO

i love animal crossing the fishing and all. my house is a mansion 'cause i paid all the bills, i decorated my village with flowers and planted different fruit trees so i love the game and i hope you like my story...please leave a review i wanna know what people really thinks of my stories thanx

* * *

Villager pov

I came up to a large double door, made of iron. I remembered what Tom Nook told me before I went, _I don't want you to leave none of my boys do, but I won't stop you so have fun and come visit_.

I knocked nervously on the door and a large flying glove answered which freaked me out.

"You must be Villager welcome to Super Smash Bros. I am the Creator and Owner of this Mansion, Master Hand", he spoke in a high voice.

I didn't know what to other than, "umm th-thank you s-sir"

"I am sure you will find many friends here now-", before he could finish another copy of him came out of nowhere and attacked him.

"PoNIes ViLiGeR LoLiPoPS", said the impostor as I backed up.

"My Brother _Crazy _Hand, please forgive him.", he assured me.

"PoNiEs", Crazy repeated.

"GET OFF ME. I'M TRYING TO INTRODUCE THE NEWCOMER", he shouted which made me a little scared from his voice, "Villager I am afraid I cannot escort you to your room...a little problem you see. You will find it at the second floor, to your right, you may walk around for a while and see brawls. But you must be in your room at curfew "

"Yes sir", I said politely and scurried off with my suitcase.

This Mansion is huge, I can't even find the stairs.

I entered to a room that seems to be the living room. There were two muscular man. One of them had a beard and a grenade, the other one had a mask on his head.

When they noticed me the sneered, "So this is the newcomer...perfect", the man with the grenade said.

"My name is Villager", I greeted holding my net.

The man with a mask laughed and pointed at my net, "Is that your weapon, your going to fight with a butterfly net"

The other man snorted, "He comes from a small village, he doesn't have any adventure I don't see why he's here"

A puff of smoke appeared on my head, the man widens his eyes, "Oh so you have emotions, wow I'm pretty scared"

They both laughed as I exited the room. How dare they make fun of me! I'll show them. Someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned and saw it was a girl with a pink parka, "Hey you must be the newcomer, I'm Nana"

"Villager", we shook hands.

"So are you lost", she asked.

I nodded in embarrassment, but I heard her say, "It's okay happens to everyone I'll show you to your room"

I walked with her as she started to talk about her adventures, "Yeah then we managed to get on the top of the mountain in less than two days"

She looked at me, "You don't talk much do you"

I shrugged, "Just a little tired"

"well, here's your room"

And it looked AMAZING. The carpet was cream colour, so was the wall. A big, blue bed and a closet and a dresser.

"Thank you", I told her. She smiled and left.

After I unpacked, I wanted to look around, so I went downstairs and into a large room crowded with people who's eyes were glued to the screen. I sat down and saw a blond boy in green, he looked my age...with a sword. How cool! My mom always told me fairy tales about warriors and this ones my age. He was fighting a large turtle-like beast with spikes on it's shell and breathed fire to the boy.

My heart was pounding, thinking it was the end for the boy. But he pulled out his shield and dodge the attack. Just then a small circle the same circle that appeared as my stamp on my invitation. Everyone gasped as both Smashers jumped up and attacked the what seemed to be a smash ball. The boy took out a bow and shot an arrow to the ball. Everything went in slow motion the beast was trapped in a triangle thing and receiving blows from the boy and went flying off the screen.

"Winner is...TOON LINK", said Master Hand. So that's his name, he looked pretty cool and brave, I really wanted to meet him.

I don't know about this. I mean people here have swords and abilities I can't even imagine and all I have is a net, fishing rod, axe, sling shot and other things. How can I compete with someone who can fight with a sword and someone who's been through dangers and adventures...what if it was a mistake coming here?

The boy who seemed to be Toon Link teleported in front of us, holding his sword.

I was about to introduce myself to him, when a blond boy came in front of me, "That was awesome dude Bowser never knew what hit him"

Toon Link chuckled, "Yeah you bet, so wanna play video games"

"We can't it's curfew", the boy pointed out as they both ran out.

I feel a bit upset I didn't get to meet him, but I'll try tomorrow. The hall way was crowded with smashers who didn't seemed to notice me, which was all right I guess. I entered to my room and went to bed feeling a little home sick. Am I good enough being here? If I'm not then Master Hand wouldn't send the invitation to me so I wouldn't worry. But what does worry me is the fighting part. I mean fighting that beast, or the man with a grenade, I'm just a guy who came from a peaceful village with no danger or fighting. I sighed and closed the lights.


	2. Great News!

Toon Link Pov

After my fight with Bowser I told Lucas that I'd go get myself a snack before bed.

"Okay, but watch out for Nana", he warned behind his shoulder.

Nana is a crazy chick that has a crush on me. She stalks me everyday waiting for me to be alone and when I do…I don't want to talk about it, I'm really getting tired of this; I wish she likes someone else for once.

I walked with caution in the hall, worried that I might run into her. Then I heard her voice in Peach's room.

"Yeah I think he's cute", she blabbered; of course she's talking about me.

"But dear what about Toon Link I thought you like him", said a voice sounded like Peach.

Wait, who was she talking about…she thinks someone is cute…. did my wish just came true?

"I showed him his room, he looks sort of shy in a sweet way"

"So he's the newcomer, I haven't met him", Peach said, I can hear her sipping her tea out loud. The newcomer? Oh yeah the newcomer Master Hand said about last week. what-his-name…Villager?

"So what about Toon don't forget about him", Peach pointed out.

"Maybe if Villager ask me out or something I don't know if he really likes me" I heard her say.

"Well, dear it's getting late you should properly get to your room", Peach told her.

"Okay…right after I see ~Toon Link", she said dreamily. I ran as fast as I can in my room and locked the door.

This is perfect! Just imagine those two together. She will leave me alone, no more hiding for her, no more getting kissed in the lips, and she'll finally move on!

Hold on a sec Toon.

If I get the new guy to go out with Nana, yes she'll like him. But will he _like_ her, I don't want to see Nana running after him or having him to hide from her, or be blackmail by her to take her on a date (she did that to me last week) . If he has no interest in her I'll tell him what she did to me and warn him to stay away.

I heard a knock, "Hey Toony are you there"

I didn't answer; I heard a grunt and footsteps away.

Okay tomorrow I'll talk to Villager, see if he's interested in her.


	3. Meeting Villager

I woke up with a certain moron that's shaking me like it's the end of the world, "Toon, do I always have to wake you up"

I looked at Link, "You don't have to you know"

"Yeah, I would love to get chewed by Master Hand", he threw my green tunic in my face, "Get dressed and don't even THINK about sleeping, got it?"

I grunted as he closed the door, I hate waking up so early. I remembered about my plan and quickly ate my breakfast. The weird thing is that Nana didn't ambush me or squeezed me to death she just smiled and waved.

Is it working? Did she fall in love with Villager? I really need to find him, but I can't, Lucas came up to me with a wide smile, "Guess what"

"What", I grumpily said.

"Nana isn't after you"

That woke me up, "What do you mean?"

He smiled proudly, "After breakfast she went up to the new guy and _kissed_ him…on the cheek, she isn't after you any more"

I'd be happy but I'm actually mad at Nana. I can't believe she just goes up and kisses him, just like that. She gets whatever she wants without waiting.

"That's great", putting on a fake smile, "Say do you know where he is"

"Umm…in the kitchen I guess, wanna play soccer"

I shook my head, "Maybe later, gotta go solve something"

I ran and saw a small boy wearing regular clothes and holding a fishing rod, "Hey Villager"

He turned and widens his eyes when he saw me, "Oh your that kid that bet umm that guy"

"Bowser", I explained, "So you came yesterday I didn't meet you"

His face flushed but quickly replaced by a smile, "Oh I just went to my room…tired and all"

I nodded in agreement, "Sooo how's the Mansion"

"It's great but I get lost"

"You'll get used to it", I told him, "Hey have you met Nana, girl in pink"

I heard this guy can show emotions, but I didn't think it was true. I purple-blackish swirl came on his forehead and he put in a sad face, "Does everyone know?

"No…but how do you do that?", I pointed at the swirl.

"My emotions…umm in my game I get emotions and it's hard to control it", the purple swirl was gone.

"That's cool", I praised.

He looked happy, "Really? Everyone in my Village thinks it's normal"

I decided to change the subject, "So about Nana…do you like her?"

A bubble thought came over his head…no really like in the comics a bubble thought came and it disappeared, "I guess so umm I don't know"

"How about you take her on a date", I suggested.

"A date?"

"Yeah I'll help you out…if you want?"

He blinked, "Well…thank you…yes I guess I will take her on a date"

"Great", I happily said. "We can discuss it in lunch which is after brawl, this way.


	4. Teaming up

I showed him the stadium where we practice weapons and sword fight, "Whoa", was all he could say, couldn't blame him, it's pretty cool.

"Here's the schedule for today", I pointed at the list that's surrounded by other Smashers. "Hey look we're in the same fight"

The purple swirl came back and he looked sadder than ever. I guess he's nervous on the first fight.

"How about if we team up?", I asked.

He looked at me and the swirl was gone, "Wait you can do that"

I nodded, "Yeah we can be the blue team, fighting together"

He looked nervous, "I don't think you want me in your team"

"Aww come on everyone's nervous in the first fight", I reassured him.

"I use a fishing rod as a weapon"

"I use a boomerang as a weapon oh and I also fish"

He looked at me with surprise, "Really you fish"

"Yeah gets kind of boring sometimes but it's great so you want to team up"

He shrugged, "Sure"

The Smashers we are fighting is Snake and Kirby, Kirby's no problem but Snake is another problem. He was just stretching waiting for us.

"Oh him", Villager muttered darkly.

"Let me guess he hates you"

"How'd you know"

I gritted my teeth, from the moment I stepped in the Mansion Snake kept on telling me I'm worthless until I had enough so on my first brawl I defeated him and he didn't like it, hated me ever since. But I didn't want to tell Villager, "He does that to everyone we'll show him"

Snake noticed us and his expression changed, "Oh I'm fighting kids now how great just don't start crying"

I clenched my fist and cursed at him in hylain out loud, "We will bet you"

"With him", he pointed at Villager's slingshot.

"We're battling team brawl", I explained.

Snake narrowed his eyes, "No way I'm paring up with Kirby"

I took out my sword and point it to his chest, "_Deal with it"_

He gritted his teeth and I turned to Villager who's eyes were widen, "Listen we don't have to win just force." We had one stock and 5-minutes, we can finish this pretty fast.

He nodded and Master Hand snapped his fingers, the four of us teleported to Green Hills. He cleared his throat, "Ready…GO!"

I swung my sword at Kirby, but he dodged and sucked me in. I managed to get out but he already copied my ability and fired an arrow at Villager. The guy got out an axe and sliced the arrow in half then attacked Snake. I got out a bomb and threw it at Kirby who caught it and threw it at Villager, he tried to dodge but he was too slow and fell to the ground. Snake threw a grenade at him but a protected him with my shield. Whoa three minutes left…that was fast.

Everyone gasped as I caught the smash ball at the corner of my eyes, to make things worse Kirby managed break it. Before he could unleash his final Smash, Villager hit him with a shovel and got the Smash ball out of him. Everyone gasped and so did I. Kirby was shocked that he didn't have time to dodge Villagers attack, he got off stage he could still manage to get back. This time I threw a bomb at him and he got KO'd, that left Snake.

"That's not fair", shouted Snake like a five year old.

He jumped to hit the smash ball, but I jumped on his head for extra boost and broke the smash ball that's the good news. Bad news I need him to hold still.

"Whoa is that a Pitball from my world", Villager caught it and starts examining it.

"Not the time Vil", I shouted."Just throw it"

He threw it at Snake, he tried to avoid it but it was too late. Once it hit him, he could move I concentrated on my final Smash and boom he was trapped in the tryforce of courage.

"Winner is…BLUE TEAM!", said the disembodied hand.

We teleported back to the hall were everyone congratulated us.

"And you said I wouldn't want you on my team", I gave him a pat on the back. "Dude I can't believe you got the Smash ball out of him that barley happened"

He gave in a shy smile before he said anything a rough voice grunted, "That was a beginners luck"

"Wow Snake your such a sore loser", Pit said grimly.

I glared at Snake, "I guess this proves he's tougher than you think"

He growled at Villager, "Next time you and me kid" and he stomped off.

Ness and Lucas came over, "That was awesome you guys"

"So you're the newcomer I'm Ness and this is Lucas", they both shook hands.

"Don't mind Snake its just how he is", Ness told him.

"He really doesn't like losing", Villager pointed out.

"You got that right", I grunted, "its two hours till lunch how about I show you the items we use here"

He nodded, "Okay"


	5. Preparation

freaking done this chapter, i hope you like it

please leave a review to tell me how'd i do

thanx

* * *

Villager Pov

After Toon Link showed me the items a bell out of nowhere rang.

"Come on lunchtime", he told me. I felt happy Toon Link is helping me on a date, but I don't know if I'm ready...maybe if I told him that, but he'll be upset and I really want to be his friend...what if...

"Here's the cafeteria today it's a buffet", he said interrupting my thoughts. I'll put it aside for a while.

There were so many Smashers, sitting talking or picking their food. We both grabbed plates; I'm a picky eater and in my village there's nothing to eat other than fruits so that's what I took. Toon Link however took mash potato, a large cheeseburger, some fried chicken and an apple juice.

"Wow, you sure are hungry", I complemented.

He gave a sly smile, "Well, I didn't have any breakfast…sooo why are you only eating fruits there's lots to choose"

I shrugged, "I guess I don't feel like eating much"

The cafeteria was huge and so crowded yet we managed to find a table with two seats. I took a bite from my apple, "So where can I take her on a date"

He stopped eating, "Not so fast first we need to organize things first"

"How so?"

"One you need to ask her on a date, two you need to know where your gonna take her and make a reservation, three you need something to wear and four you need practice to impress her"

"But…what's wrong with the way I wear", I said sounding a little hurt.

He shook his head, "Nothing its just you need to wear something new that's all"

I finished my apple and started peeling my orange, "How do I ask her?"

He took a large bit from his cheeseburger, "You need to give her flowers and ask her out, it's no problem. Okay"

I nodded nervously, "What's next"

"I already found a place called '_A Le Touche'_ I hear it's really romantic and it's best know for steaks"

I gave him a shocked look, "We have to eat steaks"

"What's wrong with that?"

I put on a serious face, "I have friends that are animals, _animals_. Do you have any idea what will they say when they see me eating meat?"

He thought for a moment, "How about you eat turkey then"

"I have a friend that's a turkey!", I cried. He slapped me, "Get a hold of yourself and think"

I glared at him and rubbed the area were he slapped me, he snapped his fingers, "How about you order spaghetti"

"Alright then"

"Now the rest of the steps will have to wait"

I gave him a confused look, "Why"

He scoped up a mash potato and shoved it in his mouth, "If she said yes then we'll talk about it". He started eating his fried chicken.

The fruits here aren't that fresh, but I ate it without complaining. "So do we buy the flowers now"

He checked his watch, "Well, we have plenty of time before that. Hey how about we see a movie I hear the Zombie VXX is great"

"I'm not good with horror movies", I said nervously. "But I don't see why not…what about you're other friends Lucas and Ness"

"Lucas is too scared and Ness has to mow the lawn which will take hours for breaking the living room TV", he exclaimed and held out two tickets.

I can't believe he just ask me to see a movie with him…my mom is going to kill me if she heard I saw a horror movie but its worth it.

* * *

i made the restaurant up...okay i couldn't think of any other French restaurant. i actually don't know what it means but i hope its not stupid

i hope you like it I'll try to make more...soon:)


	6. Friendship

Toon Link Pov

We walked out of the cinema with ice cream in our hands, that was _the_ best movie ever. I just wish Ness could come, he'll kill me if he knew I went without him. But I like going with Villager, even though he screamed when he get scared, close his eyes and ask if the scary part was over.

"Good movie don't you think" I told him licking my vanilla ice cream decorated with chocolate syrup.

He bought a strawberry ice cream and looked at me uneasy, "Well…it was a little scary…and a lot of dying parts but I liked the ending…. so what about the flowers"

I pointed at the gift store across the street, "Lets try there... oh and buy her roses she likes its her favourite"

A question mark appeared over his head, "How do you know"

"Umm I'm her…friend so I know what she likes"

I leaned against the wall outside the store finishing my ice cream while waiting for Villager, I actually like hanging out with him. I'm pretty sure he'll get Nana before he knows it.

He got the flowers and we headed to the Mansion, it was almost time for curfew so he has today to ask her. One tiny problem he's a nerve wreak right now so it's hard to calm him down.

"W-what happens i-if she s-said no", he stuttered nervously. "Maybe she doesn't like me or-"

"Just take a deep breath and ask if she's free tomorrow, no pressure", I pushed him in the room and whispered, "Good luck" I was standing near the door I don't think they'll see me.

He walked nervously in front of Peach and Nana who were both sitting on the couch talking.

Nana stopped and looked at him, "Oh hey Villager" She noticed the roses, "Are those for me?"

He gripped the flowers tighter, "Umm…I was wondering i-f your n-not busy we c-can hang out"

Peach for GOD SAKE started squealing and carried Villager and swinging him around (Poor guy), "HE'S SO CUTE!"

"Thank *cough* let…" Oh man, I want to help but I'm worried Nana will get me.

"Okay Peach let him go before you kill him", Nana said quietly. But her attention is at the roses Villager dropped, "Of course I'll go on a date with you so when?"

"Tomorrow at…" he looked at me breathlessly from Peach's grip…shoot I forgot to tell him the time. I mouth the word 'Six' and held up my fingers just in case.

"At six", he answered and started to blush.

Nana giggled, "Okay see you then"

Villager walked out and took a huge sighed of relief, "So the other steps…"

I got out my list, "Okay now you need to make reservation, let me take care of that. When you get there just say your name, the time and table two"

He nodded, "What do I have to wear?"

"Let me see your closet"

His room looks so much bigger than my room. Paintings were all organized, furniture's were in place this guy can decorate. His clothes are just normal so it will be hard finding the right one. Yes I got it…

"A white shirt and black pants", I exclaimed. "Make sure you iron it"

"And how do I impress her", he asked.

"Well, open the door for her, push her chair and let her order first", I told him. "Any questions?"

"I guess that's it. Now what?"

I looked at my watch, "Well, let's get a cookie from Peach"

He backed up, "No way I'm getting near her"

"Dude relax she did that to me so are you coming or what?"

"Alright"

Something was burning in the kitchen; it was Fox trying to make cook, _again._ Flour and paper were all over the floor and black smoke was in the air. Is this guy trying to destroy the kitchen or something?

"FOX WHAT THE HECK! TURN OFF THE STOVE!", I yelled because he had head phones on. My yelling worked and he turned off the stove and glared at me, "Well, _excuse_ me kid, for trying to eat"

"Well, excuse me for trying to save the kitchen"

Villager waved the air trying to clear the smoke, "It smells really bad are you sure you did the recipe right"

Fox growled at him really loud until he started to cry. I went over at Villager's side and gave Fox a dirty look, "Jerk"

His expression soften, "Hey I didn't mean to make him cry…you okay little guy"

A faint smile appeared on his face, "I'm fine"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!?"

We turned and saw a _very_ ticked off Peach holding…HER FRYING PAN. I backed up, "Don't look at me ask Fox, he made Villager cry"

"I didn't mean it", he cried as he got to his knees, "Please don't use the frying pan on me"

"We were only trying to get cookie", piped in Villager. When Peach saw him her anger drained from her eyes.

"Of course you can have a cookie dear", she said sweetly handing us huge cookies bigger than our hands. Her face turned deadly as she turned to Fox, "Kids get out this _is about to get ugly_" Peach would kill anyone who hurt kid's feelings so Fox is in it big time.

I took Villagers hand and ran as fast as I can when I saw her lift her frying pan. I can hear screaming from far away, "Shouldn't we do something?"

I looked at the terrified Villager, "I don't think you know since you're a newcomer. One thing you gotta know is that NEVER get near Peach when she's holding a frying Pan, otherwise your in a world of pain."

I looked at my watch, "Hey try to get some sleep you got a date tomorrow. I'll make your reservation don't worry"

* * *

crap finally I'm done. may have some grammar error, don't care no ones perfect any way I hope you like! Please leave a review


	7. Worst date ever

Villager Pov

I was shaking so bad as I knocked on her door. Toon Link was standing more- like hiding behind a bush. My heart stopped when the door was answered by a girl with long brown hair dangling on her shoulder, she wore a short pink dress and a small pink handbag.

"Uh…hey Nana", I said nervously. "You look great"

She blushed, "Well, shouldn't we get going now"

I nodded and walked out of the mansion and got a taxi. She looked more than great, which made me more nervous. What if I messed up? I took a deep breath and opened the door for her at the restaurant. It smelled good; my mouth was watery as I saw a waiter carrying a silver plate with a Sunday.

I walked up to the register, "Villager, 6 O' clock and table for two please"

He looked down at me with disgust and hit the bell. A skinny waiter came in a hurry. "Take them to the reserved table for two", he ordered.

"Right this way", the waiter told us with a uneasy smile once we sat down he handed us menus, "I will be right back for your orders"

Nana quickly analyses the menu and looked at me with a smile, "They are all so good I can't pick"

"How about the lobster", I held up my menu and pointed at the image. "It looks good"

"What about you", she asked.

"I'll have a spaghetti", I retorted. A different waiter came with a harsh face, "Your orders…sir", he said coldly.

_Sir_, wow this place is fancy, "We'll take one spaghetti and one lobster"

"Drinks?" he asked impatiently. "No alcoholics"

"Just water", Nana replied giving her menu to him.

"I will be back with your orders", he grunted at us.

"So I see you hang out with…Toony", she said a little dreamily.

I winced when she said 'Toony', "Yeah he's fun to hang out"

"Really? I thought he hates you, he gets jealous easily", she polished her pink fingernails.

I looked at her with surprise, "What do you mean 'jealous'"

"Oh we used to hang out. He likes me a lot", she said smiling to herself.

My emotions acted with an explanation mark on top of my head. What did she mean Toon and her hung out? He was jealous? How could he be jealous if he helped me the date? So many questions filled my head, I can't think straight.

"Villager", she said sweetly getting my attention. "I know you like me"

I nodded, "Yeah you're a good friend"

She smiled and shook her head, "No as in like, _like_ me"

It took me a while to figure out what she means, I jumped in surprise, "I don't like you like that"

She snorted, "_Sure_"

I panicked, "I really don't"

"Then why did you take me on a date?"

"Because I thought _you_ liked me, you kissed me the day before yesterday"

She thought for a moment, "I only did that because…well I thought you are cute and also to make Toon jealous I thought you knew"

My heart sank. She used me? Just to make Toon jealous? I clenched my fist, "Toon wasn't jealous. Heck he helped me on this date"

She widen her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a grudging smile, "You're lying, Toony would never do that"

"Who do you think helped me out with this date and told me your favourite was roses", I shot back at her.

I can get mean when I'm mad, so I smirked at her shocked face, "Face it Nana, Toon doesn't love you"

She was redder than the lobster that the waiter carried, "Your spaghetti is co-"

Before he could finish Nana swung her mallet at our table and it broke down. Everyone gasped and ran out, I managed to get up but she wasn't done, "YOUR WRONG! TOONY LOVES ME HE KNOWS IT…_for his sake"_

She swung her mallet at me but I ducked. The girl's CRAZY, I have to calm her down, "OKAY HE DOES CARE ABOUT YOU SO PLEASE PUT DOWN THE MALLET"

She looked at me with her cold eyes, "I hate you"

"Hate you too", I snapped, before she could react a large man with a black shirt that says security grabbed her, "You're coming with me young lady"

Instead of coming with the nice security man she swung her mallet at his stomach and turned to me, "We are not done, you hear me"

"Loud and clear", I responded. "Can we just go back to the mansion before the police shows up"

"Fine then", she growled. "But you're paying for taxi"

We got out just in time before a policeman entered the door. Luckily a taxi got us and we were headed home. It was a nightmare; Nana was just sitting far away from me looking murderous. We didn't say anything, which was perfect by me.

Once we got out of the car she said darkly, "Don't tell anyone about this...we just broke the tenth rule; fighting"

"Don't you mean _you_ broke the rule"

She stared at me with her scary eyes and lifted her mallet. I thought she was going to attack me, but she gave a dreamily smile, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to see~ Toony"

She skipped off to Toon Link, I gotta warn him. I ran fast inside and received a lot of glares from Smashers I bumped into, but I have to hurry. Instead of knocking, I barged into Toon's room.

His room looks great. The wallpaper had pictures of him fighting a monster, hanging above his head was the same shield he used in his brawls. The carpet had the symbol of the Triforce he told me about. It was dark and he was sleeping (No surprise)

I turned on the lights and locked the door. Toon woke up with alarm, he was wearing a blue with lobster pattern and slender orange pants. He looked at me with confusion, "Vil, what are you still doing here the date was one hour ago. Did you freak out?"

Before I could answer there was a loud _Bang_ from the door, an angry voice shouted, "Toony I'm really getting tired of you ignoring me. Come out or I break in!"

He panicked, "What happened"

"The window", I pointed. He looked at me crazy, "Are you insane"

Nana was breaking his door down. I opened the window and pushed Toon out…insane I know but I managed to get him out just in time Nana broke down the door. She looked at me and sneered, "Where is my Toony hiding? Tell me or I crush you"

"He's in the kitchen… getting a cookie from Peach", I said immediately.

"I swear to god Villager if he's not there-"

"Nana it's a big mansion he could be any where by now"

She glared at me and left. I ran outside to find Toon. Good news a bush broke his fall, bad news he's stuck, "Just don't move"

"Wait, what are you going to do", he asked nervously. I pulled out my axe and he shouted, "Are you trying to kill me!"

"Relax I'm trying to help before Nana finds you", I assured him.

His face was pale when I mentioned Nana, "Do what you gotta do, just hurry up"

I would've finished early if it weren't for his worries that I might cut him. At last I freed him and we quietly went through the hall. He saved his questions until we reached to my room.

"What in the Din happened", he asked sitting on my bed.

I explained to him how Nana told me they were dating; how I made her mad and that she is looking for him right now.

He didn't say anything until I asked, "Did you guys really used to date"

"Come and sit", he said quietly. I did what he asked and sat next to him on my bed. What's he going to do?

"Villager we never dated", he stated. "Well, except one time she blackma-"

"She tried to make you jealous", I blurted out. "That's why she kissed me…well she thought I was cute too"

"Did you like her?" he asked quietly. "Did she hurt you"

I snorted, "She tried to crush me with a mallet of course I don't like her"

"Well, the thing is Villager she likes me", he said sadly. "She's usually like that. Gets what she wants and all…I heard her talking about you, she says your 'cute' so I thought she liked you"

I didn't say anything and listened closely.

"You told me you liked her so I helped you on a date, but I didn't know she was trying to make me jealous…I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled brightly, "Hanging out with you was awesome, I really enjoyed it. You're a great friend"

I felt a lump in my throat, he thinks I'm a good friend, "You're a cool guy too"

He put in a crook smile, "Sooo you don't mind if I sleep here for a while…until they get my door fixed"

I nodded immediately with a wide smile. After yesterday's horror movie I couldn't get any sleep, "Do you want to play Snakes and Ladders"

He widens his eyes, "Dude I love that game"

"So let's play"


	8. A new friend

Toon Link Pov

A lot of things are in my mind right now. I was sleeping next to Villager who was fast asleep right now and I wonder how Link would react when he sees my door. What I'm really thinking is how the Nana and Villager thing didn't work…it's okay I guess.

Morning came and Villager was shaking me harder than Link, "Hey get up you're gonna miss breakfast"

"I hate breakfast", I mumbled and pulled the blanket over me.

"Now you're being ridiculous, do you want me to get Nana?"

I stared at him, wide awake, "Don't you _dare_"

A smile appeared on his face, "Just messing with you now get up"

I obeyed him and got up and went out the door. "Where are you going", Villager said behind me.

I turned to him, "My tunic is in my room, I'll be right back" I ran out quickly going to my room, standing next to my broken door was Link and Captain Falcon.

When Link saw me his eyes filled with anger, "Where in the name of Hyrule were you. I was about to report to Master Hand that you were missing now wh-"

"Nana chased me", I explained. "I was at Villager's room for the night"

He wanted to say something but couldn't find the right word; he knew my troubles with Nana. So instead he said, "Just get dressed…and don't sleep"

I gave him a 'whatever' look and he went to get someone to fix my door. I _would_ go to sleep but the door's down and Nana could get in. So I dressed up and headed to the kitchen with Villager.

I was nervous that Nana would hit me because according to Villager she's mad at me from hiding from her.

"Don't worry she has a five- hour brawl with Pikachu", he said as if reading my mind. "Oh here you go"

He gave me my cell phone, "You took my Phone?"

He gave a shy smile, "Because it was making a dingy sound"

I turned it on seeing that I have three missed calls and one message from Lucas, _Hey Toon if you're not busy how about we play soccer bring that new guy._

"Oh I'm not good at soccer?" Villager said nervously. "Do you really think I'm good enough?"

"They don't mind if you win or lose", I told him. "They want a good sport"

"I can do that", he said, relaxing a bit. "Let's go outside then"

I raced him outside into the fresh air of Tuesday morning. Ness came up to us, "Oh hey we thought you wouldn't come…so you wanna play"

"Alright", I said excitedly. "Me and Villager Vs you guys"

Ness threw the ball and we all ran after it. I feel a little uneasy though, I mean Nana still has feelings for me and she refuses to move on. I can't live like this, with her chasing and stalking me. Well, I made a new friend…I guess that's the only good thing about all this.

* * *

Crap i'm actually finished with this story couldn't do it fast enough...but leave a review to tell me what you think :3


End file.
